Funnytale
by Sayuri-Ooo-baka
Summary: Petites histoires sur mes couples favoris. Gros délires à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux ! des drabbles ou OS censés être drôles, ou pas !
1. Chapter 1 : 8059

**Disclamer** : Malheureusement ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Akira-sama merci de me les prêter ! ;)

**Pairing** : YamaGoku

**Raited** : K+

**Note** : Oui c'est encore moi ! avec mon couple préféré en premier eh oui ! héhé ! YamaGoku powaaaa ! xD

* * *

-Mais lâche moi ! Yamamoto baka ! S'exclama Gokudera.

Celui-ci essayait de se défaire de l'emprise de Yamamoto qui tentait de lui sécher les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette.

-C'est bon j'arrête. Répondit Yamamoto en souriant. De toute façon j'avais finis.

-Yamamoto, je te jure que si là j'ai un couteau, je te plantes ! S'exclama Gokudera en essayant de remettre en place ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Yamamoto, perplexe. J'ai rien fais de mal !

Gokudera s'apprêta à sortir de la salle de bain mais le sol était encore un peu mouillé. Il glissa malencontreusement sur le sol et s'étala de tout son long. Yamamoto n'eut même pas le temps de le rattraper, il resta là ébahis puis se précipita sur un Gokudera la face plaquée contre le sol.

-Gokudera ca va ? Demanda Yamamoto en tentant de le relever.

Il se releva tant bien que mal avec l'aide de Yamamoto puis sortit de la pièce pour de bon, rouge de honte. Plus jamais il ne prendrait de douche avec ce foutu base-baller ! Plus jamais !

* * *

Alors ? comment avez vous trouvez ce chapitre ? ^^ Le prochain sera un peu plus long.


	2. Chapter 2 : 1827

**Disclamer** : Malheureusement ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Akira-sama merci de me les prêter ! ;)

**Pairing** : HibariTsuna 1827

**Raited** : K+

**Note** : Nous avons ensuite HibaTsu, le couple le plus mignon :)

* * *

Tsuna était sur le toit du collège Nanimori. Il soufflait un peu de sa dure journée, déjà le matin il s'était pris un ballon en plein dans la figure lorsqu'il jouait au football, ensuite il avait dut aller au tableau pour résoudre une équation de maths qu'il n'avait pas du tout réussi à faire et on s'était encore moqué de lui, il avait subi le cours d'anglais où il devait lire un bout d'un texte qu'ils étudiaient et comme il n'était pas du tout doué pour la prononciation, ça n'arrangeait rien. En bref, c'était pas son jour, et il aurait préféré largement rester chez lui, pénard. C'est pour ça qu'il était là seul pour décompressé un peu et surtout ne plus penser à toutes ces histoires de mafia, pour le moment... Alors qu'il déprimait tout seul dans son coin il sentit la présence de quelqu'un et se retourna. Hibari lui faisait face et paraissait un peu agacé.

-Que fais-tu là Sawada Tsunayoshi ?

-Hiiii ! Hibari ! Je... euh... bégaya Tsuna.

-C'est bon, je ne vais rien te faire. Répondit Hibari. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne.

Il s'assit à côté de Tsuna, et celui-ci ne dit pas un mot et ne daigna même pas bouger un muscle tellement il avait peur de provoquer toute colère de sa part, vu sa poisse...

-Tu viens souvent ici ? Demanda Hibari.

Tsuna un peu inquiet, répondit :

-Euh... des fois, mais c'est parce que j'ai pas eu une super journée. Avoua Tsuna. Comme d'habitude je suis vraiment nase...

Hibari le regarda puis répondit :

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux...

-Quoi ? S'exclama Tsuna, choqué.

-T'aider. Répéta Hibari en souriant.

Tsuna ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, c'était étrange...

-Dame-Tsuna ! Réveille toi ! S'exclama tout à coup Hibari.

Tsuna se réveilla en sursaut.

-Allez réveille toi Tsuna ! S'écrait Lambo en le secouant.

-Aaaarg ! C'est toi lambo ! S'exclama Tsuna, soulagé.

Lambo le regarda étrangement puis s'en alla.

Tsuna ne se remettait toujours pas de son rêve. Plutôt cauchemar vu la tournure des choses ! Hibari avec la voix de Lambo, il sera choqué à vie...

* * *

Ça vous a plu ? ^^ A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3 : 6927

**Disclamer** : Malheureusement ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Akira-sama merci de me les prêter ! ;)

**Pairing** : MukuroTsuna 6918

**Raited** : K+

**Note** : En 3e position nous avons MukuTsu ! oui oui j'aiiiime ! ^^ J'essaye de garder les caractères des persos, en tout cas aucun ne sera OOC ! Par la suite il risque d'y avoir encore d'autres débilités et des vannes pas drôles à souhait alors ne lisez surtout pas et appuyez tout de suite sur le bouton "précédent" ! :p

* * *

Tsuna ouvrit le frigidaire à la recherche de quelque chose à boire.

-Oh non, il n'y a plus de jus de pomme ! Dit-il. Bon, c'est pas grave je vais prendre ananas.

Il s'était posé tranquillement dans sa chambre et buvait son jus de fruit.

-Tiens, ce coussin ressemble vraiment à un ananas ! Dit-il avant de rire tout seul. Cette plante aussi ! Ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt la seule plante qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Et puis ce truc là aussi ! Hein ? Mais c'est quoi ?

-C'est moi. Répondit Mukuro d'un air vexé. Il était rentré par la fenêtre.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Tsuna, surpris.

-Je suis venu te voir. Répondit celui-ci. Et toi tu oses te moquer de moi...

-Quoi ? J'ai rien fait !

-Tu m'as insulté en me prenant pour un ananas !

-Mais non ! Répondit Tsuna. Je ne faisait que comparer et c'est pas de ma faute si ta coupe ressemble à un ananas !

Mukuro s'approcha de lui avant de répliquer :

-Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi, je vais devoir te punir...

Et avant que Tsuna n'ai put répondre quoi que se soit, Mukuro se jeta sur lui et commençait déjà à le déshabiller.

* * *

Alors là, no comment... xD (voix: on peut pas faire pire !) Ahem ! comme je disais, sans commentaire... -_-'


	4. Chapter 4 : XS

**Disclamer** : Malheureusement ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Akira-sama merci de me les prêter ! ;)

**Pairing** : XansusSqualo

**Raited** : K+

**Note** : J'ai eu l'idée alors que je n'arrivais pas du tout à fermer l'oeil hier. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce XS que j'ai tenu a posté ! (et en même temps je suis en plein dans l'écriture du prochain chapitre de Nouvelle vie :p) Enfin bref je vous laisse lire ! ^^

* * *

Xanxus était tranquillement dans son bureau a feuilleté quelques papiers en sirotant un whisky. Alors qu'il faisait tourner les glaçons dons son verre, son regard se dirigea vers un CD posé sur son bureau. Il reposa le dossier qu'il avait en main pour s'intéresser au CD qu'il prit pour le regarder de plus près. C'est vrai que quelques heures plutôt Lussuria était venu lui faire son rapport et avait laissé l'objet sur son bureau en disant un truc du genre «Pour toi Bossu ! ce n'est pas du tout ton style de musique mais écoute quand même ! Tu me le rendras après ! Bye bye !» et puis il lui avait répondu «J'en ai rien à faire ! Garde ton truc déchet !». Lussuria était déjà parti. Xanxus énervé eu envi de casser l'objet en deux mais finalement se calma et préféra reprendre la lecture de papiers importants.

Mais là finalement il s'ennuyait vraiment, alors il décida de mettre le CD pour l'écouter. Il n'aima pas du tout la première chanson puis la seconde mais au bout d'un moment il tomba sur une qu'il n'aima pas non plus mais les paroles l'interpela. Donc il resta là, assis sur son bureau à écouter.

_I want your drama, the touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love, love-love-love, I want your love  
Love-love-love, I want your love_

Xanxus commença à fredonner la chanson sans s'en rendre compte puis au fur et à mesure il se mit à chantonner puis à chanter vraiment quand il y eu le refrain.

_I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a Bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!)  
I want your love and all your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a Bad romance _

Il attrapa un objet sur son bureau qui lui servit de micro et continua de chanter ou plutôt de massacrer la chanson vue que Xanxus n'était en aucun cas un bon chanteur. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et Xanxus s'arrêta net en voyant Squalo dans la pièce. Squalo le regarda incrédule puis explosa de rire. C'était normal, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son Boss chanter mais la situation était risible car Xanxus tenait toujours en main son substitut de micro.

-Oye ! Déchet ! Te moque pas de moi ! T'as rien vu !

Il était rouge de colère et en même temps rouge de honte. Xanxus finit par jeter son faux micro et arrêta la chanson toujours en marche.

-Ne sois pas vexé, j'ai adoré ta petite performance ! Répondit Squalo.

Xanxus était près à le frapper mais Squalo murmura un truc du genre :

-C'était plutôt sexy d'ailleurs...

Il regarda Squalo un instant étonné avant de répliquer :

-Je... je trouvais juste que les paroles de la chanson évoquait parfaitement notre relation... Mais ne t'imagine pas n'importe quoi ! Et si tu en parles, je m'arrangerais pour que tu meures dans d'atroces souffrances ! !

Squalo hocha la tête en affirmant qu'il garderait ce petit secret entre eux deux. Mais il pensa quand même qu'il préférait mourir, plutôt que de garder ce secret. D'ailleurs demain il n'hésiterait pas à le raconter à Belphegor. Et puis, c'était un bon moyen d'avoir Xanxus à sa merci pendant quelques jours...

* * *

Xanxus qui chante du lady gaga ? ! O_O surtout que je ne suis pas friande de ce genre de musique mais avec mon imagination, cette idée m'a immédiatement traversé l'esprit ! J'avoue que je me suis bien marré à écrire ma bêtise ! xD


	5. Chapter 5 : BelFran

**Disclamer** : Malheureusement ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Akira-sama merci de me les prêter ! ;)

**Pairing** : BelFran

**Raited** : K+

**Note** : Hin hin! j'allais pas oublier belfran ! youhou ! j'adore écrire du Belfran ! Bon pour info je n'étais pas morte, j'ai juste fais un break trèèèèès long. Je suis désolée... :p Enfin bref, ENJOY this chapter !

* * *

-Bel-sempai...

-Quoi ? !

Fran retira le couteau de son dos que Bel venait de lui lancer et continua :

-Je peux savoir pourquoi je n'ai plus aucun de mes sous-vêtements dans ma chambre ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Répliqua Belphegor en essayant encore de le poignarder.

Pour seule réponse Fran de son air indifférent attrapa le bras de son sempai pour l'emmener dans sa chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Une partie de jambes en l'air ? Demanda Bel avec un petit sourire pervers.

Fran soupira mais lui tourna simplement le dos pour faire face à son placard qu'il ouvrit en grand. Il pointa l'endroit où étaient censés se trouver ses sous-vêtements mais à la place se trouvait, des petites culottes roses à dentelles ainsi que plusieurs porte jarretelles de plusieurs couleurs.

-Je peux savoir qu'est ce que ça fait là ? Demanda-t-il de sa fidèle voix monocorde.

-Mh... ça ne te plais pas ? Je veux que dorénavant tu portes ça.

-Bel-sempai~ tu plaisantes, n'est ce pas ?

C'est quand il vit un filet de sang s'échapper du nez de son coéquipier que Fran comprit qu'il n'allait pas dormir de toute la semaine. Mais un bout des tissu rose flashy dépassa des autres vêtements, il le prit et contempla le bout de ficelle avant de déclarer d'une voix traînante :

-Même pas dans tes rêves les plus pervers qui puissent exister, Bel-sempai...jamais...

* * *

Ahem...

...

review...? xD


	6. Chapter 6 : D18

**Disclamer** : Malheureusement ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Akira-sama merci de me les prêter ! ;)

**Pairing** : DinoHibari, D18

**Raited** : K+

**Note** : Owi ! le côté froid et impassible de Hibari avec celui doux et joviale de Dino ! ça forme un couple génial je trouve ! Et puis Dino arrive bien à gérer Hibari quand même ! Mais c'est quoi son secret ? ! *o*

* * *

-Je vais te mordre à mort...

-Oui, je sais Kyoya, tu dis ça à chaque fois... mais au final est ce que tu le fais vraiment ?

Le chef du comité de discipline laissa échapper un grognement entre satisfaction et frustration, car Dino avait raison, il n'allait rien lui faire pour l'instant et ce que le plus vieux lui faisait était très agréable. En réalité il aimait quand Dino lui faisait ça mais d'un autre côté il détestait être totalement sous l'emprise du blond.

-Ah ! Continu... Ordonna Hibari dans un souffle.

-Ici ? Demanda Dino,un sourire en coin.

Hibari ne répondit pas mais Dino savait qu'il avait trouvé le bon endroit.

-Plus...encore... Quémanda Hibari rouge d'embarras d'être autant sous le contrôle de Dino.

-J'aime quand tu rougis comme ça, c'est si mignon... Murmura Dino.

-Tais-toi Herbivore ! ah! Là !

Dino sourit et continuait de faire vagabonder ses mains sur le dos luisant de Hibari. Il massait consciencieusement le plus jeune, laissant ses doigts effleurer doucement la peau imberbe par moment ou palper un coin de peau entre ses mains fines. Hibari qui ne pouvait plus se retenir laissa échapper plusieurs gémissements de contentement.

-Tu vois que les massages aux huiles essentiels c'est bien ! S'exclama Dino en continuant de masser le brun. Je savait que tu allait adorer Kyoya !

-Peut être... répliqua Hibari. Mais attends-toi à ce que après je te morde à mort.

-Oui, je sais, je sais...

* * *

Ne m'en voulez pas hein ! on aurait pu s'imaginer autre chose, d'ailleurs je suis parti sur cette idée mais finalement j'ai voulu qu'il y ai un petit quiproquo :p j'espère que vous avez aimé ! A la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7 : TYL! XS

**Disclamer** : Malheureusement ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Akira-sama merci de me les prêter ! ;)

**Pairing** : TYL! XS

**Raited** : K+

**Note** : Yeah! aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Xanxus ! Otanjoubi Omedeto ! Voilà ton cadeau Xanxus ! xD Tous le monde en profitera bien sur ! ;)

* * *

10 octobre. C'était l'anniversaire de Xanxus.

Squalo faisait le tour de sa chambre, pensif à la recherche d'une idée de cadeau pour son satané Boss. Mais malheureusement aucune idée lui venait. C'est dans un grognement rageur qu'il balança une de ses chaussures contre le mur qui retomba lourdement sur le sol. De toute façon il n'avait pas besoin de cadeau ! Ça sera comme d'habitude, ils finiront au lit et Xanxus sera satisfait, C'est ce que Squalo s'était dit mais pourtant cette idée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Un peu de changement ne ferait pas de mal.

Lussuria fit son apparition dans la chambre du Squale, semblant être inquiet par les bruits suspects qui émanait de sa chambre.

-Squalo qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda la maman de La Varia. Ce ne serait pas à propos de L'anniversaire de notre Boss adoré par hasard ?

-A ton avis ! S'exclama Squalo. Si je lui offre rien, il va me sauté toute la nuit ! Et si je lui offre quelque chose qui ne lui plais pas il va me baiser toute la journée ! Je fais quoi ? !

-Mmh... à mon avis si tu tiens à pouvoir marcher correctement, je te conseil de trouver un cadeau assez bien pour qu'il te laisse tranquille ! Et j'ai la solution à ça ! Déclara Lussuria assez content de lui.

Squalo haussa un sourcil, intrigué mais accepta finalement l'aide du Punk. Terrible erreur.

Il se retrouva quelques heures plus tard à cuisiner pour Xanxus habillé, tenez vous bien, d'un seul tablier rose à froufrou. La situation aurait put être risible mais pas encore. C'est après avoir passé plusieurs heures en cuisine que Squalo put faire face à Xanxus qui était assis à une table pour deux dans l'immense salon du manoir, spécialement installé pour eux deux. Lussuria avait ordonné aux autres de ne pas les dérangés pendant leur dîner en amoureux. Dîner en amoureux, ah la blague !

Squalo voulu se changer mais Xanxus lui ordonna de laisser le tablier qui selon lui le rendait très sexy et ses longs cheveux attaché en une longue queue de cheval, laissant dépassées quelques mèches ne le rendait que plus attirant. Le Varia de la pluie ne put s'empêcher de rougir et s'assit finalement en face de Xanxus avant de lui servir du vin. Xanxus ne se fit pas prier et avala le liquide carmin d'une traite à l'exaspération de Squalo. L'homme aux cheveux argentés, avait une chance sur mille que Xanxus apprécie sa cuisine. En réalité c'était la première fois qu'il cuisinait, donc il ne fallait pas s'attendre à quelque chose d'exceptionnelle. Les deux amants ne se disaient rien mais leur yeux se rencontraient fréquemment et même s'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, chacun contemplait l'autre amoureusement.

Finalement, Xanxus se décida à planter sa fourchette dans ce qui semblait être des pâtes à la bolognaise ? Peu importe ce que c'était, le Boss de la Varia trouva l'aspect appétissant. Il porta la fourchette ensuite à sa bouche et Squalo attendit impatiemment le verdict de son amant qui sembla prendre une couleur plutôt inquiétante. En effet, Le visage de Xanxus avait tourné au vert ou au violet, qui sait ? Mais enfin bref, il avait sérieusement l'air de crever. Squalo s'inquiéta réellement quand il vit Xanxus s'écrouler sur le sol.

-Voii! Xanxus ! Il t'arrive quoi ? ! s'écria-t-il en se tenant près de lui.

Alerté par le cri de leur commandant, le reste de La Varia débarqua et découvrit leur Boss à terre et un squale complétement affolé à ses côtés. Squalo en les voyant déclara :

-Je crois que j'ai tué le Boss...

Avec étonnement, Xanxus se remit de son empoisonnement et se vengea sur Squalo qui malheureusement comme il l'avait prédit, ne dormit pas de la nuit. Il le savait, quoi qu'il fasse ça finira toujours pareil, il avait le droit à une overdose de sexe et de vengeance et ça arrivait à chaque 10 octobre... décidément, il détestait ce jour.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^ review?

A la prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8 : BelFran 2

**Disclamer** : Malheureusement ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Akira-sama merci de me les prêter ! ;)

**Pairing** : BelFran

**Raited** : K+

**Note** : Me revoilà avec un petit drabble spécial Halloween ! ENJOY ! :))

* * *

-Bel-sempai...

-Quoi ?

-Je peux savoir en quoi tu es déguisé ? Demanda Fran.

-En prince ! imbécile. Répondit Bel d'une manière évidente.

-Un prince avec des dents de vampires ?

-Tch ! N'importe quoi ! Juste un prince d'halloween, c'est tout.

Un peu plus tard Fran repensa à la petite discussion qu'il avait eu avec son senpai et se demanda si lui aussi devait se déguiser pour halloween. Enfin, selon lui cela faisait un petit moment qu'il était déguisé avec ce chapeau de grenouille qu'il devait tous le temps porter.

-Mmmh, je devrais peut être ajouter un truc qui fait peur pour que se soit dans le thème... Pensa-t-il.

Deux heures après tandis qu'une fête d'Halloween organisé par Lussuria bâtait son plein, Fran arriva à la fête et en le voyant, Belphegor lui lança un regard surpris. Ce qui n'arrive pas très souvent.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda Bel changeant son regard surpris en un regard meurtrier.

-De quoi tu parles ? Répliqua Fran d'un air faussement interrogateur.

-Enlève cette couronne ! S'exclama Belphegor avec un sourire des plus sadique.

-Non. Ça fait parti de mon déguisement pour la fête. Répondit Fran de son air indifférent.

-Une grenouille avec une couronne ? ! répliqua sarcastiquement Belphegor.

-Non, juste une grenouille d'halloween...c'est tout.

* * *

Je ne sais pas encore quel sera le prochain couple, mais vu que j'écris quand les idées me viennent ça sera la surprise ! :p

D'ici là les amis, je vous dit à bientôt ! ^^


End file.
